


Reunion

by harryswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, Cuddle, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Repressed Feelings, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tender - Freeform, hug, i cried writing this so i'm sorry, i love them both so much, sasuke is my baby and naruto comforts him okay, sns, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: There is no one that feels quite as deeply as an Uchiha, and if they stow away all their sadness, their pain, it's bound to come back ten times as strong.aka Sasuke is crying and really needs Naruto to comfort him
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after when Sasuke comes back to Konoha after his "journey of redemption". The first part is in Sasuke's POV, then it switches to Naruto. Enjoy!

The night is calm and quiet, Sasuke is treading slowly through the forest and he can almost see Konoha: its wall and the few taller buildings that perk up behind it. 

Only a few more minutes and he'd be in the village he once lived in, the village he left years ago, to embark on his journey of redemption.

But he is tired. So, so tired. His knees are weak, he's trembling and no matter how hard he's trying to stop, he can't. All those memories come flashing back; repressed memories and feelings he never allowed himself to feel. Sasuke moans as they come washing over him unmercifully, forcing him to fall on his knees and clutch his chest.

There is no one that feels quite as deeply as an Uchiha, and if they stow away all their sadness, their pain, it's bound to come back ten times as strong.

There's Itachi, the brother he spent hating for equally as many years as he spent loving him, the brother he's had to watch dying in front of him twice.   
Both times he had managed to stay strong, to not let it get to him, but now it feels like it's ripping him up from the inside, the sense of loss spreads cold and painful through all his limbs.  
A sob is torn from Sasuke's lips as he so desperately tries to keep himself together.

Then there's another image: a blond haired boy, laying next to him in a puddle of blood, blood that is both his and the boy's. His arm is ripped off, and he's battered and bruised all over with wounds that were all inflicted by Sasuke. But he's smiling at him, with the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

Naruto.

Fuck, Naruto. 

He's missed him so much.

So much more than words could ever explain. Every night during those two years, he craved to feel his comforting presence, to look into those deep blue eyes. Sasuke had lost his home so many years ago that he didn't even quite know what home felt like, but with Naruto there was always a sense of comfort. He felt calming, steadying, and so opposite to what Sasuke was used to feeling. 

If only he could have snapped out of it sooner, admit those feelings to himself and to Naruto. Perhaps he wouldn't have had to spend two years longing for him. 

But he fucked it all up so badly. He left like a coward after their fight and didn't show for two years, he wouldn't blame Naruto if he never spoke a word to him again. The thought only makes Sasuke's chest hurt more deeply. His breath comes in rapid bursts, and hot tears stream down the side of his face.

-

Naruto yawns as he makes his way along the gates of Konoha. He's in the middle of late night guard duty.   
The night is clear and peaceful, lulling him in and making him want to close his lids while walking. He'd much rather be in his home now, heating up a cup of ramen and letting it burn his tongue immediately. Naruto smiles at the prospect of it. 

But suddenly there is a noise. It's faint and sounds almost like a whimper, coming from his left. Naruto frowns and tries to follow it. Whimsical thoughts of ramen dissipate as his ninja instinct kicks in. 

What could it be? A wolf? This close to the village? Naruto's muscles are already tensing, preparing to shoot a tool in case it comes to a confrontation. He's pushing the last bits of leaves out of his sight, holding his breath without even realizing it, before it leaves him all in one single burst.

It's not a wolf. 

It's Sasuke. 

Sasuke?

Disbelief spreads in Naruto as he steps closer.   
Can it really be him? Are his eyes deceiving him? 

But Naruto could never mistake him. It is Sasuke, with his dark hair and the black cloth draped over his shoulders. A giddy smile slips on Naruto's face - until he realizes that Sasuke is hunched over and shaking. 

"Sasuke", he croaks. 

The shaking stops abruptly and Naruto takes a few more tentative steps, before he plops down in front of him.

"Sasuke... is that really you?"

It's then that Sasuke slowly takes his hands from his face and glares up at him bewilderedly.  
When he blinks, another tear falls from his face. 

And God, Naruto's never seen him in such a state before: His face is feverish and wet, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, eyes bloodshot and teary. It's obvious he must have been crying. Naruto's throat tightens.

"Are you hurt?", he asks, voice wavering.

Sasuke shakes his head weakly. 

"Thank God" 

The need to comfort pounds in his chest. Would he allow Naruto to hug him? But he can't not hold him in this state; Sasuke looks as if he's about to break into a milliom pieces. 

"I've missed you so much", he utters, before he gives in and gathers the boy in his arms. Sasuke seems too dazed to speak, and only after a few tense seconds he grows pliant and slumps over, burying his face in Naruto's neck. 

He's warm against him, heavy and boneless and Naruto can feel the wetness of his tears on his throat. But its so relieving and he presses him more tightly to his body, as if afraid he could slip from him, as if he could be just some sort of mirage. So many nights Naruto dreamt of Sasuke returning, and so many mornings he woke up alone, in a cold bed. 

But this time he's alive, breathing and warm in his arms. Naruto burrows his cheek in the soft black strands of hair as tears of his own threaten to spill over.

"I missed you", Naruto whispers again, a bit helplessly, and afraid that those words could never convey just what he was feeling. 

But they seem to work anyway: Sasuke embraces Naruto's middle, clutches the rough fabric of his jacket and somewhere along his skin murmurs:

"Me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading! Did you enjoy it? Was it too angsty?  
> I honestly wrote this when I was half asleep but I just had to put it somewhere. I love them both so much ugh.
> 
> I think there may even be a another part later on, when Naruto takes Sasuke home and takes care of him :)


End file.
